


Where Am I? When Am I?

by AnneBrooke18



Series: Alternate Realities [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Shiro (Voltron), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Reality, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Just in one reality tho, Kuron isn't a thing, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, My First Voltron: Legendary Defender Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Not a Clone! Shiro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Tags May Change, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBrooke18/pseuds/AnneBrooke18
Summary: Out of all the things that have happened in the past few days, this has GOT to be the weirdest.One second, Anna was waiting for her husband in his office and the next she's in a weird spaceship with the younger versions of her friends. Where is she? And also, when the hell is she?_____The second Pidge saw a young woman passed out on the couch, she knew it was going to be an interesting morning.
Relationships: Allura (Voltron) & Original Female Character(s), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) & Original Female Character(s), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Original Female Character(s), Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Series: Alternate Realities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Where Am I? When Am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across Time and Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191093) by [Kishirokitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune). 



> Hi!! Just a brief warning. I'm not a native English speaker, so some of this stuff may be a bit weird to read. I'm an okay speaker though. Some Spanish WILL be included (it's my mother tongue), with translations of course.  
> Tags will be added as the story advances.  
> This a bit of an improvised thing I'm doing for fun, so even if I do plan on finishing everything, it won't be right away. Hope you enjoy it!!

Anna hated passing out.

Well, no one really likes to, but she just especially hated it. She was just drinking lemonade in her husband's office and accidentally spilled a _little bit_ (more like half glass) on a computer-like thing next to her chair. It did this weird noise, and when she stands up to clean up the mess, blood rushed to her head, she felt nauseous, and everything started to look kind of fuzzy. 

The next thing she knows, she's laying on a couch in an unknown room with Pidge and Lance hovering over her head. Naturally, she screamed.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" she scrambled to sit up and moved to look for something. "Where are my glasses? And by the way, where are we? Last thing I remember... Oh, shit, I am so dead."

Pidge, having backed away the second she woke up, approached slowly with Anna's glasses on her hand and gave them to her. 

"Thanks. By the way, are you using Matt's old glasses again?" Anna started before putting her own glasses on and freaking out at what she was seeing. "Um... Why are you two so young? And what on Earth are you wearing? Where am I?"

Lance crossed his arms and looked at Anna warily. "Who are you?" he asked.

Anna's dark skin paled visibly and brought a shaky hand to her lips, _"Voy a vomitar,"_ she announced quietly. (I'm gonna be sick)

Lance flew across the room, fetched her a trash can, and rubbed her back while she retched. 

"I'll go get the others," Pidge said before leaving the room.

By the time Pidge returns with the other Paladins, Anna is curled up on the floor leaning on the couch. Lance approaches the rest of the team and explains quietly, "She's human, and apparently knows who we are. Her name's Anna."

Hunk kneeled in front of her and pushed her dark curly hair away from her face. "Hey there, want some water?"

She nodded slightly. "Lance, _hay galletas de soda?_ " (Lance, are there any saltine crackers?)

"Um, do we have crackers?" Lance scratched the back of his head.

"I'll ask Coran," offered Pidge.

"Katie, wait," Anna mumbled. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Pidge answered before leaving the room.

Anna's eyes widened as she hyperventilated. Voices around her started getting sluggish, and she heard a ringing noise before blacking out.

* * *

When Anna opened her eyes, she yet again found herself on the same couch she was before. Shiro was on the other end, with her glasses and a plate of strange-looking bread.

"Hey, Shiro," she said.

"Hey. How you holding up?"

"Nausea's gone, but my head still hurts a bit."

"Good." He returned the glasses and picked up a bottle of water. "There's water if you want some, and Hunk managed to find something that resembles regular crackers."

"Thank you," she said, placing the plate on her lap and taking a sip from the bottle. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Shiro sighed. "No, I don't. None of us do," he hesitated. "How do you know us?"

Anna rested her free hand on her forehead. "Where I'm from, all of you are like ten years older."

Shiro didn't respond and seemed lost in thought for a while. Then he stood up and made his way towards the exit. "I feel like the others should know about this too. I'll go get them."

Anna nodded in silence.

* * *

Everyone is already on the bridge by the time Shiro gets there.

"Well, she's up. And I think you'll want to hear this," Shiro announced.

"What is going on Shiro?" Keith asks.

"She says that where she's from, all of us are ten years older."

"Wait, is she from like, the future?" Hunk asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Lance stands up and makes his way to the door. "I say we go and ask."

Keith grabs his wrist before he can leave. "What if this is some kind of trap? What if this is Lotor's doing?"

"More reasons to interrogate the suspect," Lance shrugs. "Besides, there's _no_ way she could've known I'd understand her Spanish if she didn't somehow know me. Unless she's an intergalactic superspace stalker."

"Well, Lance, you did understand her throwing-up warning thing. She could have based her information on that." Pidge pointed.

Lance seemed to think about it. "Well, I'll go talk anyway. We need answers." Lance turned to leave as the rest of them discussed who should join Lance.


End file.
